deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Supertologist
Welcome to Supertologist's Talk Page! Feel free to leave any questions or anything really. After all, it is a Talk Page. Right? Right? RIGHT?! About the signatures Hi, I saw your question on Haegemonia's page, and considering that you probably won't get an answer for another 3 to 4 hours, due to different time zones, I take the liberty to answer (do not hate me, Haegemonia :P ) --> I am leaving this so I can forever feel stupid whenever I read it :D (Y U NO SLEEP Haegemonia? :P ) Well, to change your signature, is go to My Preferences, go to the Signature section and all you have to do is wrap the text you want to modify with the outdated HTML tag ' along with the color property , so you will have something like this ' some text ' (there are a few more properties for like size for example). Keep in mind that a character limit is set from the wiki, to around 200 characters, if I remember correctly. There is another way of changing your signature and that is by making a template. You are not restricted to 200 characters if you do it this way,and if you happen to change something in it, your previous (template) signatures will get updated as well. However, your signature can get vandalized, and template signatures are generally not encouraged by the wiki. (note to self: escape codes do not work as expected.) --[[User:Noemon|'''''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon|'' *'talk'*'']] 11:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : I CAN'T SLEEP, I HAVE TOO MUCH WORK TO DO. DAMN YOU QUANTUM DOT SYSTEMS USING A TERTIARY RESPONSE MECHANISM FOR USE IN BIOINFORMATICS, DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!! --Haegemonia(talk) 12:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, you are an engineer too? :D Then don't you dare sleep before you finish doing whatever you are doing with those quantum dots SIR! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 12:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, sort of, I'm studying molecular nanomedicine with an emphasis on human longevity and cognition; so bioengineering really, but at that scale, I suppose it is basically just engineering. --Haegemonia(talk) 12:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Thanks guys! Wow, I never knew that. Supertologist 16:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) What I mean by clients is people I work for and create things, why it is such a big deal is that I lost $300 for all this crap. Halseymj 08:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) So, how iis this all tied to your Fanfiction? You said you weren't a publisher, so now you're getting me confused. First off, you get us thinking that you killed someone because of your Blog Post. And secondly, we were not making a big deal about this. You were. You have not explained any of your actions to anyone else, nor explained all of the situation. But I thank you for giving me this piece of information. Supertologist (talk) 16:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I got your message and warned that contributor. Please let me know if he keeps doing that or anything else against against our policy. Thanks for the heads up. --LBCCCP 17:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll let you know if he does anything. Supertologist (talk) 17:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you know, but Haegemonia has banned that IP address for a year. By the way, I was just reading your profile, and I agree with your assessment of age and knowing oneself when it comes to engaging in whatever activity/behavior. In a world where government trusts its citizens, the people would be trusted to know what they like and what they don't, and what they can handle and what they can't. My parents trusted me to play whatever I wanted and watch TV and movies that I wanted, and I turned out fine. In fact, I feel like I'm more mature for it, as I never felt the need to rebel like more restricted children. --LBCCCP 21:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. My parents also do the same, and I am turning out fine. LBCCCP, I also read you're profile page, and I couldn't help but notice a very interesting fact about you. According to your profile page, you were born in Port Elizabeth, Republic of South Africa. My great grandfather, according to my parents, visited that exact place, or somewhere near. My parents also spoke of him visiting a historic monument called the Campanile, which I do believe means "bell tower" in Italian (my brother takes Italian, so he knew what it meant). They didn't tell me much about it, but I meant to ask, have you been there? Supertologist (talk) 22:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeh so the dumb ho can ruin her life if she wants. ill just help her account here along while she's away :P ban me if ya want but ill just hack into PenisSeeker's account and use that :P Alright. I know you could be a good man if I knew you better, but I am going to have to revert and undo vandalism edits. But, you can always create an account and help out the community. Supertologist (talk) 18:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Sorry for not responding earlier, I was unable to log in for some reason; anyway, I have now banned the person in question, thanks for restoring the page. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Hey there Supertologist, I see that you are on the wiki right now, and I would like your help. I am trying to make the TTLS page as polished as it can be, but I don't know how to add additional sections onto the page. I think it will look more organized if there is a section titled "Appearances", so that the many appearances of the song can be listed there instead of under "Overview". Just see what you can do, and let me know whenever you do it. Thanks. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Icons Hey, dude. This is about those little DS icons again; do you have permission to edit the "Template:Era", and/or do you know how to do it? Noemon added some pictures for the icons at the bottom of Subtank's talk page, so if you wanna check that out go here: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Subtank#Missing_Media_Icons. If you're not able to do it, then we can just wait for Subtank or one of the other Admins to take care of it. :) AFriendlyNecromorph 20:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :None of us can edit it, only administrators can. Or some of them. Or maybe regular contributors with an edit count far greater than mine. Point is, we cannot :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Supertologist (talk) 20:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I guess we have to wait for Subtank to fix this problem. The page is protected. Supertologist (talk) 20:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I would think only Subtank could edit the Template:Era page. I'm not sure about the history of the Templates, whether they came with creating the Wiki or Subtank creating their existence, but I do believe Subtank had something to do with them, and since she probably knows how to handle Templates a little better than most... I don't know. Supertologist (talk) 20:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I asked Haegemonia about that a day or two ago, and he said that it was Subtank's department; I was just curious if anyone else was allowed to do it, but it's all good. Anyway, thanks for seeing what ya'll could do about it. :D AFriendlyNecromorph 20:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I came here looking for something to do one day and then I seen all the fanfictions and decided that some people deserved a break and went to work with the contest then everything went downhill. Halseymj 18:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Look, I don't want any part in this. This is your problem, so solve it, or just walk away. You (and other users) have made a miniscule problem turn into something completely unneeded. I hate to be aggressive, so please, do not make me go through that path. Supertologist (talk) 03:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) If you have anything to say about PowerSeeker(my friends) motives or intentions on this wiki, talk to me, not an admin. And I would advise you not to make an enemy of someone through idiotic accusations based on IP addresses! Xenomorph2012 22:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC)